stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Laurens
Jessie Laurens '''is one of the core members of the Universe Crew and one of its founding members. Jessie is a sophomore college student in Pearlshore World University and is Red's girlfriend. Appearance Jessie's main color is pink and she has light blue eyes. Her outline is a slightly pale tone of her main color, but with her extensions it is close to being dark red. Her anime design has her with long, straight pink hair. She still retains her light blue eyes. She is also a bit curvy and her long hair reaches at least above her hips. Her extensions coming from her hair are also more obvious in her anime design compared to her stick figure design which people have confused to her having tentacles. Personality History When she was only 3-years old, Jessie and Winona's parents were murdered by a group of unknown assailants, with the two giving their lives to protect her and her older sister and hide them long enough to get their attackers off their tracks. Jessie was born with the ability to control her hair, able to render its length and with it being very strong, while her older sister, Winona, was born with freakish, unfeathered wings on her back. Despite that, Winona looked after Jessie and protected her for a few years until the two were separated when they were kidnapped by a group of people and brought to an unknown research lab. Winona was taken somewhere else, leaving Jessie all alone. Unfortunately, people from the lab told Jessie that her sister had died after a failed test on her. When the lab was destroyed, Jessie escaped with two other kids, Paige and Amy. Going from town to town, Jessie acted as the responsible, older sister to the two and decided that they were to look after one another before settling in an abandoned warehouse in Hope City. Plot Chapter I '''Part 1 During the crime wave in Hope City, Jessie leads Paige and Amy to take part in the mayhem and take as many as they can back to their home. Sometime later, they were confronted by Vincent Universe and Red. Jessie and the others defeat Vincent and Red and she threatens the two that she will kill them both should they come back. At some point after this, Jessie and the others ran into the Danger Brothers and took their stolen goods back to their warehouse. Later on, they were attacked by the Danger Brothers and their new mecha and were easily defeated. The brothers then took her, Amy and Paige back to their hideout, planning to kill them as payback for stealing from them. Vincent, Red and a newly reformed Darkmon Greene saved them and after working together, defeated the Danger Brothers. Powers and Abilities 'Hair Extension' Jessie's main power. Her hair is able to extend for a distinct length, are strong enough to deal strong blows against her opponent and are tough enough to not to be easily damaged by normal means (burned by fire, frozen by ice or cut by sharp objects). She is able to move one big strand and have others come and grow as well to help give her a secure ground around herself. Relationships ---'' Jessie's Relationships'' Gallery 'Chapter I' VincentAndTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Jessie, alongside her friends in the Universe Crew (Chapter I - Season 1) 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' Jessie(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Jessie as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 Jessie(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Jessie as she appears in Season 3 of Chapter IV UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG Jessie Laurens -- artwork 2.png 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others' LazyDrawing(1).png|Jessie accidentally "attacking" Paige while sleeping The Universe Crew banner 1.png|Jessie in the "Universe Crew" banner for Chapter IV - Season 1 Trivia * Jessie, like Amy and Paige, is based off of an antagonist from the "Project Retribution" stick fight animation. ** Unlike Amy and Paige however she does not bear the same name as her original counterpart. * Jessie, like Amy, likes to wear scarves, though she does not wear them all the time, especially when battling or when a certain crisis is at hand because she does not want it to get dirty, damaged or worst of all, destroyed. * Jessie is ticklish, as revealed in Episode 31 of Chapter IV - Season 4. * Initially, Jessie's powers were to be adapted from her original counterpart, being her tentacles, but later was changed to just being her hair being able to extend and powerful enough to act like them. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)